


Towarzystwo w samotności

by chupaChak



Series: Intymne rozmowy [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Era Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zapomnieć, że przez całe życie było się wykorzystywanym nie jest tak łatwe, jak można to sobie wyobrazić. Czasami Agron jest niewiarygodnie cichy i łagodny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towarzystwo w samotności

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lonely Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/756697) by [aislingdoheanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.
> 
> Beta: BRAK (przepraszam za "kalki", powtórzenia i inne niedociągnięcia) 
> 
> Uwagi autora:  
> Ta scena ma miejsce gdzieś między 2 odcinkiem Spartakusa: Zemsta "Miejsce na tym świecie", a 3 odcinkiem „Większe dobro” — po tym jak Spartakus z resztą kompanii wyruszył z willi Nasira do kolejnej, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś o losie Nevii.
> 
> Notatka od tłumacza:  
> Niektóre zdania nie są przetłumaczone dosłownie, bo jest sporo powtórzeń i musiałam się nagimnastykować, by ich uniknąć. Jednak ich sens został zachowany (mam nadzieję :P), a to najważniejsze.

Agron napił się z kubka. Podczas gdy inni świętowali, on szukał wzrokiem pewnego Syryjczyka.

Przybyli do tej willi dobę temu i wszyscy nadal byli w podniosłych nastrojach. Poza Kriksosem, ale Agron nie poświęcił Galowi żadnej konkretnej myśl, kontynuując poszukiwania Nasira.

Nie widział go od czasu, kiedy polecono mu podsumować stan broni w posiadłości.

Ruszył przez willę, obierając drogę z dala od głośnych miejsc i dążąc ku jej cichej, pustej części. W końcu natknął się Nasira — siedział na balkonie, patrząc na okolicę poniżej. Był zamyślony, ale nie wyglądał na spokojnego, raczej na zmartwionego i zaniepokojonego. Agron poczuł, że chciałby wiedzieć, czym się martwi — miał nadzieję, że przy odrobinie szczęścia odgoni jego troski. Zrobił głośny krok w kierunku chłopaka, zdradzając tym samym swoją obecność. Nasir odwrócił się szybko, a jego ciemne oczy natychmiast się na nim skupiły.

— Dlaczego siedzisz tutaj sam, maluchu? — zapytał Agron, opierając się o ścianę.

Nasir wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.

— Jestem raczej przyzwyczajony do własnego towarzystwa.

— Pewnie nigdy nie byłeś z dala od swojego pana? — Agron skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.

Nasir pokiwał głową.

— Nigdy nie odstępowałem jego boku. Choć inni niewolnicy niechętnie proponowali mi towarzystwo.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał Agron, przenosząc spojrzenie z powrotem na Nasira.

— Byłem przez pana faworyzowany i zyskałem uwagę oraz przywileje, jakich oni nie mieli — wyjaśnił Nasir cicho, jednak w jego głosie nie było słychać żadnych emocji. — Wielu chętnie by zobaczyło mój upadek, jeśli dzięki temu mogliby zająć moje miejsce.

Agron pochylił głowę ku niemu, ale zachował odległość.

— Nadal cię tak traktują?

Nasir westchnął.

— Obawiam się, że nie dałem im większych szans na zmianę.

Jego głos wciąż był pozbawiony emocji i nie było ani odrobiny pasji, którą Agron usłyszał i zobaczył w nim na początku. Zastanawiał się, czy tak brzmiał, gdy był Tyberiuszem. Milczał przez chwilę, rozglądając się dookoła.

— Dlaczego szukasz schronienia tak daleko od innych?

Nasir spojrzał na niego ponownie.

— Większość nie stroni od innych z _przyjemnościami_ świętowania.

Agron roześmiał się i pokręcił głową. Nasir tylko uniósł nieco kącik ust i wrócił do lustrowania okolicy.

Po kolejnej chwili milczenia Agron zapytał cicho:

— Mogę się przysiąść?

Nasir jedynie wykonał ręką zapraszający gest i Agron usiadł obok niego. Ponownie pogrążyli się w ciszy, chociaż żaden nie wydawał się zwracać na to uwagi. Nasir był tym, który złamał ją jakiś czas później.

— Dlaczego mnie szukałeś?

Agron patrzył przed siebie, mimo że czuł wzrok Nasira.

— Obawiałem się, że wykradłeś się pod osłoną nocy.

— Co, gdybym to zrobił?

— Podążyłbym za tobą.

— By przyprowadzić mnie z powrotem? — zapytał Nasir ze śladem gniewu w głosie.

— Nie — zaprzeczył Agron szybko i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Syryjczyka. — Jeśli chcesz odejść, to twój wybór. Ale nie chciałbym mieć cię za głupca, który podróżuje samotnie, gdy na każdej drodze czają się pierdoleni Rzymianie.

Nasir wziął głęboki oddech.

— Poszedłbyś za mną?

Agron kiwnął głową.

— Tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, gdzie podążasz.

Nasir skulił się i oderwał od niego wzrok. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Agron właśnie mu zagroził albo go uderzył.

— Dlaczego ze mną rozmawiasz?

Agron zmarszczył brwi.

— A dlaczego nie miałbym? — zapytał w zamian.

— To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy mnie szukałeś — przypomniał mu Nasir, choć nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie.

— Przedkładam twoje towarzystwo nad inne — rzekł prosto Agron. Nasir spojrzał na niego, ale się nie odezwał. — Jest w tobie bunt, który mnie intryguje. Nawet jeśli początkowo niewłaściwie ulokowany.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Walczyłeś przeciwko Spartakusowi, który dał ci wolność i buntowałeś się przed byciem wolnym człowiekiem — wyjaśnił. — Jakbyś wolał pozostać niewolnikiem.

Uwaga Nasira ponownie skierowała się na okoliczne ziemie, kiedy powiedział bardzo cicho:

— To było łatwiejsze.

Agron patrzył na niego, ale nie naciskał na wyjaśnienia. To była decyzja Nasira wybrać to, czym chciał się podzielić.

— Mając możliwość wyboru, by podejmować własne decyzje... to wywołuje niepokój... niepewność, czy dokonałem trafnego wyboru — powiedział cicho. — Robienie tego co mówią mniej ciąży na umyśle.

Agron westchnął.

— Wolałabyś już zawsze żyć w ten sposób?

— Żyłem tu, odkąd pamiętam. — Odetchnął głęboko. — Zabrano mnie z mojej ojczyzny jako dziecko, zanim dane mi było poznać życie jako wolny człowiek. — Popatrzył na Agrona, którego poraził wyraz jego oczu.

— To dlatego jesteś bardziej Rzymianinem niż Syryjczykiem — rzekł Agron miękko, nie spuszczając wzroku z Nasira.

— Tak.

— Wspomniałeś o bracie — powiedział Agron cicho.

Nasir skinął głową.

— Nie znam jego twarzy ani imienia. Mam tylko odległe wspomnienie o nim trzymającym mnie w ramionach podczas podróży, szepczącym do mnie, choć słowa nigdy nie nabierają kształtu. — Przełknął. — Pamięć przechowuje tylko jeden wyraz.

Agron odwrócił się przodem do niego i położył dłoń na jego policzku.

— Przyjmij przeprosiny. Nie było moim zamiarem wyciągać przeszłość na światło.

Nasir uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Mimo to zapytałeś.

— Tylko po to, by cię bliżej poznać — szepnął. — Nie dlatego, żeby wywołać smutek.

— Jestem wdzięczny.

Agron opuścił rękę i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak blisko siebie siedzieli. Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd był tak otwarty z inną osobą, odkąd _pragnął_ być tak otwartym.

— Dawno nie mówiłem o mojej przeszłości — rzekł nagle Nasir. — Wydaje się dziwne myśleć, że życie, które znałem, naprawdę się skończyło. — Roześmiał się. — Mam wrażenie, że kiedy obudzę się rano, to wszystko okaże się snem.

Agron uśmiechnął się.

— Pamiętam te kilka pierwszych dni po uwolnieniu od Batiatusa. — Zaśmiał się. — Choć nie porzuciłem życia pełnego walk i bitew. Jednak teraz jest inaczej. Walczę, ponieważ to wybrałem. Nie dlatego, że jestem zmuszony, bo chcę przetrwać.

Obaj zapatrzyli się w dal, zagubieni we własnych myślach. Księżyc świecił jaśniej niż Agron kiedykolwiek pamiętał i przyniósł mu dziwny spokój. Spojrzał na Nasira, który wyglądał, jakby walczył ze wspomnieniami i Agron zapragnął to zakończyć. Położył rękę na jego ramieniu i powiedział:

— Chodź. Uroczystość czeka i sądzę, że potrzebny nam alkohol, aby pozbyć się tych brzemion na resztę nocy. — Wstał, podając rękę Nasirowi i ucieszył się w duchu, kiedy ten przyjął pomoc.

Wrócili na uroczystości i Agron poczuł ulgę, kiedy spostrzegł, że nie było już cieni w oczach Nasira. Podał mu kubek i napił się sam.

— Agronie — rzekł Spartakus, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Chciałbym omówić strategię jutrzejszego ataku.

Agron skinął głową.

— Oczywiście. — Ruszył za Spartakusem, kiedy zatrzymała go dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że to Nasir.

— Jestem wdzięczny, Agronie — podziękował cicho i Agron wiedział, że to nie było tylko za napój. Skinął głową i uśmiechnął się, zanim podążył za Spartakusem w znacznie lepszym nastroju niż wcześniej.

 


End file.
